pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Solomon (NZ)
Laura Solomon (born 1974) is a New Zealand novelist, playwright and poet. Best known as a novelist, her poetry and short stories have also been widely published and short listed for awards and prizes. Life Solomon was born in Auckland on 28 June 1974. She grew up in various parts of New Zealand and Australia, including Raetihi, Nelson, and Tasmania.Kevin Ireland. Oxford Companion to New Zealand Literature (Auckland: Oxford University Press, 1998), 503. She graduated from Nayland College, Nelson, in 1991. She then attended the University of Otago in Dunedin, where she earned a B.A. degree and wrote her debut novel, Black Light. She moved to Wellington in 1996 to do her Honors in English at Victoria University of Wellington. and to write her 2nd novel, Nothing Lasting. After graduating from Victoria, Solomon left New Zealand and lived abroad in London, where she wrote An Imitation of Life and Alternative Medicine. Solomon earned an M.Sc. in Computer Science at Birkbeck College at the University of London in 2003.Laura Solomon’s website biography She had a play, Sprout ,produced at the Edinburgh Fringe Festival in 2005. She took a break from publishing her work but returned to writing and book publishing in Nelson from 2007. She has also judged the Sentinel Quarterly Short Story Competition in the UK. She has travelled internationally for her work in IT, including working in Norway for FAST Search and Transfer, now owned by Microsoft. She returned to New Zealand in 2007 to live in Nelson, where she writes full-time. Writing Solomon wrote poetry and fiction from her teens. As a young woman in Wellington, she wrote for theatre. Her play The Dummy Bride was produced at the Wellington Fringe Festival in 1996. She emerged as part of a new wave of young New Zealand writers in the 1990s anthologised in Mark Pirie’s The NeXt Wave (1998). Her recent fiction has been published overseas in Hong Kong and Britain (Alternative Medicine stories and An Imitation of Life novel), and her poetry has been widely published in New Zealand and internationally in magazines and online sites. In 2011, her debut collection of poetry In Vitro appeared from HeadworX in Wellington, New Zealand. She has since published further fiction (Hilary and David) and has more fiction works accepted for publication by Proverse Publishing, Hong Kong, namely the 2 sequels to Instant Messages; The Theory of Networks and Operating Systems. Proverse also accepted the 2nd edition of In Vitro and a 2nd collection of Solomon’s poetry, Freda Kahlo’s Cry along with a short story collection The Shingle Bar Taniwha, and other stories. Recognition Solomon has won prizes in Bridport, Edwin Morgan, Ware Poets, Willesden Herald, Mere Literary Festival, and Essex Poetry Festival competitions. In 2009, her novella, Instant Messages, jointly won the inaugural Proverse Prize for Fiction in Hong Kong and was short-listed for the Virginia Prize in the UK. Publications Poetry * In Vitro. Wellington: HeadworX, 2011 **revised, Hong Kong: Proverse, 2012. * Frida Kahlo’s Cry, and other poems. Hong Kong: Proverse, 2015.Frida Kahlo's Cry, and other poems, Amazon. Web, Nov. 29, 2015. Novels * Black Light. North Shore City, NZ: Tandem Press, 1996. * Nothing Lasting. North Shore City, NZ: Tandem Press, 1997. * An Imitation of Life. Stround, UK: Solidus, 2009; **revised & expanded, Hong Kong: Proverse, 2013. * Instant Messages. Hong Kong: Proverse, 2010. * Hilary and David. Hong Kong: Proverse, 2011. * The Theory of Networks. Hong Kong: Proverse, 2012. *''Vera Magpie''. Hong Kong: Proverse, 2014. Short fiction * Alternative Medicine. UK: Flame Books, 2008. * The Shingle Bar Sea Monster, and other stories. Hong Kong: Proverse, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Laura Solomon, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 29, 2015. See also *List of New Zealand poets References External links ;Poems *"Sky Burial" *Three Poems by Laura Solomon ;Prose *[http://www.mtls.ca/issue13/writings/fiction/laura-solomon/ Imitation of Life] (novel excerpt) at Maple Tree Literary Supplement. *"The Rising Epidemic of Bullying" ;Books *Laura Solomon at Amazon.com ;About *Laura Solomon at Proverse Publishing *Laura Solomon Official website Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:New Zealand women poets Category:New Zealand women novelists Category:Victoria University of Wellington alumni Category:University of Otago alumni Category:Alumni of Birkbeck, University of London Category:20th-century New Zealand novelists Category:21st-century New Zealand novelists Category:People educated at Nayland College Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:New Zealand poets Category:New Zealand women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets